Sassy Sexy Wiggle
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Era pra ser fic de aniversário pra Blair Boo, mas quem enrolou um mês e meio pra terminar? *cof cof* Jane e Eve demonstram outra faceta de suas personalidades nessa fic completamente Evane. M, por razões óbvias.
1. Get Back In My Life

**N/A: **Minha única observação antes de começar: leia ouvindo Sassy Sexy Wiggle do Joe Tex. Já mencionei que é PWP e UA, certo? Era pra ser feliz aniversário, mas FELIZ NATAL, BRÉIR!

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens daqui que não são de Rizzoli&Isles, não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a Série Mortal da Nora Roberts/JD Robb. E as músicas pertencem a Joe Tex e Maroon 5.

**Sassy Sexy Wiggle  
**

_You got that sassy sexy wiggle_

_Get back in my life, come knock on my door_

**POV Jane**

Final de expediente de um dia completamente normal. Eu mal tinha entrado em casa quando o telefone começou a tocar. Deixei tocar, supondo que devia ser apenas a Maura me chamando para sair depois deste caso absolutamente terrível que tínhamos acabado de concluir. Eu estava absolutamente cansada, depois de dias e dias sem dormir com aquele assassinato em massa de crianças; então, continuei curtindo a minha cerveja, sem me importar em deixá-la esperando. Tal qual não foi a minha surpresa quando caiu na secretária eletrônica e ouvi aquela voz rouca e inesperada.

Engasguei e comecei a tossir desesperadamente enquanto corria para alcançar o telefone, antes que ela desistisse e desligasse. O que diabos Eve fazia me ligando? Não nos falamos há pelo menos um ano, quando ela se arranjara com um sujeito chamado Roarke. Muito rico e muito bonito, a beldade das beldades. Eu só não sabia o que ele tinha visto nela. Quer dizer, Eve era absolutamente maravilhosa com aqueles olhos cor de uísque e cabelos castanhos meio-aloirados, o corpo com curvas no lugar certo, apesar da magreza, e a completa falta de senso para moda. Não que eu ligasse para muito do mundo das modelos e coisas de grife, como Maura, mas Roarke era o tipo de cara que jamais se arranjaria com uma tira, ainda mais quando tinha a maioria das mulheres do planeta se arrastando aos seus pés. É, talvez, eu acabasse compreendendo o que ele tinha visto nela. O coração, a coragem, a determinação. Não a criança assustada que eu tivera a chance de vislumbrar em alguns momentos. Talvez eu não compreendesse realmente o que ela tinha visto nele. Além da fortuna e da beleza, que eram coisas que ela absolutamente não se importava. Talvez ele fosse bom de cama. Talvez não. E por que raios ela estava me ligando se estava casada com um cara glamoroso como ele? Nós éramos amigas, claro, mas a maior parte da nossa relação era puramente sexual. Talvez ela tivesse decidido que ele não fazia o tipo dela. Sorri com esse pensamento e atendi quando ela já estava prestes a desligar.

_What I'm looking for? I think you should know_

- Eve? – Sorri, tomando outro gole da cerveja enquanto ouvia os xingamentos dela do outro lado da linha.

- Estou passando aí. – E desligou.

Certo, agora eu estava mais do que absolutamente em choque. Eu estava de boca aberta, literalmente. Eve acabara de me ligar dizendo que iria passar aqui em casa. O que queria dizer que ela estava em Boston. Eve. Em Boston. O que raios ela estava fazendo aqui? A base de trabalho de Eve era em Nova York. Ela até já tinha trabalhado em Boston, quando um caso a trouxera para cá há uns cinco anos e nós nos conhecemos, mas a não ser que estivesse aqui em serviço, não havia nenhum outro motivo. E, pelo tom de voz dela, o motivo não era trabalho.

Sorri mais uma vez e deixei a garrafa de cerveja vazia na bancada da cozinha, antes de me virar e ir para o banheiro. Eu precisava de um banho quente para me preparar para aquela surpresa inesperada. Mesmo porque eu sabia que Eve ainda iria demorar alguns longos e demorados minutos, e eu precisava me concentrar em alguma outra coisa que não fosse na expectativa de vê-la novamente. Mas, quando eu mal tinha acabado de enrolar a toalha no corpo, ouvi um ribombar na porta da sala. Aquilo era ela ou um touro tentando derrubar a porta?

_You reprimand me, you're so demanding, but I've got time, I don't mind at all_

Caminhei lentamente até lá, mesmo sabendo que estava mais do que desesperada para vê-la e tocá-la, mas eu adorava provocá-la. E causar a ira de Eve Dallas quando havia a mais remota possibilidade de eventualmente acabarmos em cima de uma cama, ou mesmo qualquer outra superfície plana, era uma tentação na qual eu sempre caía. E trazer essa ira toda para a cama... Hmm.

Ouvi meu nome e mais outros adjetivos nada bonitos antes que abrisse a porta e quando finalmente o fiz, ela quase avançou em cima de mim, jogando-me contra a parede e fechando a porta com um estrondo. Meus lábios foram devorados pelos seus, enquanto ela jogava a bolsa para um canto qualquer e o coldre ia junto logo depois. Suas mãos atacaram o meu corpo com a violência que eu já imaginara, arrancando a minha toalha e apreciando o fato de que eu não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa sequer por baixo. Troquei nossas posições, empurrando-a para a parede e puxando a camisa que ela vestia para fora das calças e desabotoando-a na maior velocidade possível. Ela já abria os botões e o zíper da calça, e se preparava para tirar tudo junto com as botas, quando eu finalmente consegui terminar de desabotoar todos os botões. E foi o que ela fez, logo depois tirando a camisa e jogando na pilha de roupas largadas no chão.

_You're picture perfect, completely worthy, you got my back against the wall_

Minhas mãos se uniram às dela quando a puxei para o quarto. E foi uma viagem muito mais longa do que eu esperara, já que ela me parara no corredor e me apertara contra a parede novamente, assaltando meu corpo com uma delicadeza e uma selvageria, ao mesmo tempo, que eu nem sabia que sentia tanta falta. Meus lábios foram devorados novamente, meu pescoço foi completamente mordiscado e meus seios sugados, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o meu corpo de uma forma inimaginável e que já transformara meus nervos em um fio desencapado. E eu não estava nem um pouco preparada quando ela se ajoelhou aos meus pés, abrindo as minhas pernas, levantando-me no ar com ambas as mãos, e se deleitava em sorver meu clitóris com uma sofreguidão esmagadora, que me desarmou. Eu podia ouvir meu próprio grito ecoando pelas paredes quando um orgasmo mais do que poderoso me atingiu. E se mesmo um daqueles, que estava me percorrendo da cabeça aos pés e me deixando com as pernas bambas, já era surpreendente o suficiente, qual não foi a minha surpresa quando descobri que não era apenas um, mas uma série de orgasmos que me atingiam em ondas e mais ondas de prazer e que estavam quase me fazendo explodir? Aquilo não era o espocar da rolha do estresse, era a própria expressão da luxúria. Não que eu pudesse esperar menos de uma mulher como Eve Dallas.

Ela se levantou, ainda segurando as minhas pernas e me fazendo enrolá-las em volta da sua cintura, enquanto sorria maliciosamente e buscava minha boca para mais um beijo. Eu podia sentir o meu gosto ali. Era o meu gosto misturado ao sabor da boca dela, algo que estava me fazendo continuar com as pernas bambas enquanto sentia as últimas ondas daquela completa explosão de luxúria. Assim que consegui sentir minhas pernas novamente, continuamos nosso caminho para o meu quarto.

_It's impossible to express how good it feels, I'm wrapped up, I'm sealed_

_So tired, I'll never be free, oh, I don't fight the feeling_

Antes que pudéssemos alcançar a cama, porém, ouvi algo tocando. Algo muito parecido com um despertador. Senti meu corpo rolando em uma cobertura macia e ouvi alguém dizendo desaforos do outro lado da cama enquanto derrubava alguma coisa no chão. Com um estrondo, o barulho cessara.

- Em pleno domingo. – A voz ao meu lado resmungava e me empurrava mais para a beirada da cama. – Jane, pare de tomar todo o espaço.

Abri os olhos e sorri para os cor de uísque que me encaravam com uma careta. Aproximei-me e mordisquei os lábios dela, apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo. Ela estava mais atraente do que nunca, com os olhos cheios de sono e um raio de sol batendo em seus cabelos castanhos e refletindo em um tom de ouro que combinava perfeitamente com o rosto dela.

- Você sabe que eu adoro quando você faz esse biquinho.

De imediato, ela me lançou um sorriso e pegou a minha mão, passando o polegar levemente pela aliança de ouro no meu anular, para então mordiscar a ponta dos meus dedos.

- Com o que você estava sonhando, Jay?

_And you know I can't resist it, and just come running, running back to you_

- Você.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Maybe Tomorrow

**N/A: **Desculpe pela demora, Ket, eu surto demais imaginando e escrevendo, então acabo enrolando. Sem contar os blocks da vida, claro. Recomendável ouvir _Maybe Tomorrow_ do Stereophonics e _Smoke_ do Moddi, mesmo que a letra das duas não tenha nada a ver. Mas o ritmo é o certinho. Enjoy it.

**Maybe Tomorrow**

**POV Eve**

_It's there, it's where it begins and it's calling your name_

_My brain tells me you're dangerous and my belly says you're just too hard to find_

Era uma inquietante manhã de domingo. Eu mal conseguira dormir nas últimas horas com Jane gemendo ao meu lado. E, como se não fosse o bastante, meus nervos estavam mais do que à flor da pele. Eu estava quase levantando e indo tomar um banho bem gelado quando o despertador tocou. Involuntariamente, desaforos e mais desaforos começaram a sair da minha boca enquanto eu procurava a origem do barulho. E quando achei, consegui derrubar o despertador no chão, antes que o alcançasse de vez e o desligasse.

- Em pleno domingo. – Resmunguei. Mas tinha sido mais para aplacar o susto que eu tinha levado, enquanto devaneava com o corpo da mulher ao meu lado, do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Empurrei Jane mais para o lado, já que nessa brincadeira toda ela havia pegado mais do que a parte dela da cama e resmunguei qualquer coisa enquanto fazia uma careta. Ela abriu aqueles maravilhosos olhos cor de carvão dela e me encarou com um sorriso. Eu podia sentir as malditas borboletas no estômago que sentia sempre que olhava para ela ou ouvia aquela voz rouca próximo a mim. E Jane não estava tornando nada mais fácil quando se aproximou de mim e começou a mordiscar meus lábios apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo.

A claridade da manhã se refletia nela e dava um brilho exótico àquela pele levemente bronzeada. Mal consegui distinguir as palavras dela em meio às imagens que surgiam na minha mente do que eu queria fazer com ela. Mesmo assim, mais pela expressão dela do que por qualquer outra coisa, sorri e puxei levemente a mão esquerda dela para mim, passando o indicador pela aliança no anular dela, e mordiscando-lhe os dedos enquanto me lembrava do quão bonita fora a nossa cerimônia de casamento.

Eu estava usando um vestido num tom tão escuro de marrom, que quase chegava a ser preto, enquanto Jane se vestira inteiramente de branco, com seus cachos soltos e revoltos como sempre e um sorriso estampado no rosto, que por algum motivo, fizera com que eu começasse a chorar de emoção no mesmo instante. Era uma linda tarde de verão e estávamos em uma praia perto de Boston. Mavis estava no meu pé, pedindo que eu usasse ao menos um pouquinho de maquiagem, mas só conseguira me convencer a usar um pouco de batom e nada mais. Aquilo era simplesmente ridículo. Por mais que tudo estivesse lindo, era simples formalidade. Nós já morávamos juntas há alguns meses e nos conhecíamos há anos. Se não fosse pela insistência de Angela, provavelmente demoraríamos mais algum tempo para nos casarmos. E não que eu não amasse Jay o suficiente para me casar com ela, eu apenas não sentia a necessidade de provar o meu amor a mais ninguém.

Estávamos de costas uma para a outra; Nadine, Mavis e Mira tentando me segurar no altar improvisado, e provavelmente Angela, Maura e Frankie tentando segurar Jane no começo do enorme tapete vermelho. Consegui me desvencilhar das três e me virei para Jane no mesmo momento que ela conseguira se virar também e me encarar. Eu via o seu sorriso imenso e não podia deixar de sorrir também. Mesmo que meu estômago se revirasse mais do que se eu tivesse levado um soco. Ouvi uma piadinha de Peabody e tive vontade de chutá-la, mas eu não queria estragar a coisa toda com algo tão fútil. Ouvi alguém fungando e, por um rabo de olho, vi Angela enxugando as lágrimas. Continuei a me concentrar no rosto de Jane e, aparentemente, uma melodia começara a tocar, já que ela estava vindo até mim pelo imenso tapete. Tudo o que eu conseguia ver era ela.

Frank estava ao seu lado e senti vagamente seu aperto de mão, mas aquele sorriso nos lábios dela não me deixava olhar e sentir qualquer outra coisa. Eu queria beijá-la, pular toda aquela cerimônia e ir para casa. Apenas para ficar com ela e podermos desfrutar da cama nova. Mas apenas entrelaçamos nossas mãos e nos viramos para o juiz, que nos encarava com um meio sorriso. Eu mal me concentrei nas palavras que foram ditas. Só conseguia me concentrar no cheiro dela tão próximo ao meu, na sua mão entrelaçada a minha, e era como se o mundo não existisse. Ouvi e disse o que nós duas já sabíamos: que ela me amava e que eu a amava. Eu estava feliz por tê-la ao meu lado. E eu não conseguia parar de sorrir ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dela. Droga, eu estava quase chorando também.

Beijamo-nos no em seguida, um leve toque de lábios, antes que Jay se aproximasse do meu ouvido e sussurrasse que eu não sabia o que me esperava em casa.

- Você realmente quer ser amarrada e amordaçada na cama, não é, Jay? – Sussurrei de volta com um sorriso. Tentei esconder a malícia que provavelmente estava estampada no meu rosto, já que havia mais do que duas pessoas olhando na nossa direção.

Jane riu como se não houvesse coisa melhor no mundo. E eu sabia que ela não estava levanto aquilo a sério. Mal sabia o que a esperava.

E aqui estávamos nós agora, sem nenhum caso em aberto no momento, curtindo um domingo a sós. Lembrei-me mais uma vez do quanto ela gemera durante a noite e não pude deixar de perguntar com o que ela estava sonhando, mesmo que imaginasse qual seria a resposta.

- Você.

Eu sentia meu coração batendo em disparada e me aproximei o bastante para colarmos nossos corpos.

- E como era o sonho?

Ela o descreveu em detalhes enquanto tocava meu corpo de uma forma que devia ser proibida. As unhas levemente crescidas arranhavam meu corpo e sua boca estava em todos os lugares. Falando comigo, gemendo, mordiscando e me beijando. Ela se encaixou em meio às minhas pernas enquanto brincava com meus mamilos e descia com aquela boca cada vez um pouco mais. Mal pude conter um grito quando suas mãos acharam o ponto atrás dos meus joelhos que me fazia ficar zonza. E ela não desperdiçou nem um minuto até que eu gritasse o nome dela entre aquelas quatro paredes enquanto um orgasmo delirante explodia o meu corpo e me fazia ofegar.

Assim que consegui me recuperar o bastante para me mexer um centímetro que fosse, virei-me para ela com um sorriso e beijei-lhe os lábios em retribuição.

- Se seus sonhos continuarem assim, eu não sei o que será de mim, Jay.

Ela riu, e antes mesmo que pudéssemos fazer qualquer outra coisa, um telefone tocou. Jane suspirou. Logo em seguida outro tocou e foi a minha vez de suspirar antes de me virar para o criado-mudo e atender o maldito celular.

- Eve Dallas.

- Jane Rizzoli.


	3. Our Love Or How We Lost It

**N/A: **Sei que você me pediu isso faz tempo, Ket, mas não tinha tido coragem de tentar escrever até agora. Não sei se for simples covardia ou por falta de emoções o bastante para todo o drama que deve ser criado nessa cena, mas aqui está, como forma de agradecimento pela sua fic maravilhosa e toda minha. Não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas anyways... E, claro, com a música que você imaginou, Our Love Or How We Lost It da Monika.

**Our Love Or How We Lost It **

- Jane. – Ela ouvia o silêncio do outro lado da linha e seu coração se apertava cada vez mais. Queria ouvir a voz dela, queria mais do que tudo ouvir a voz da mulher que amava, mas mesmo assim, Jane se recusava a responder.

- Jay. – Eve tentou mais uma vez e já sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ouvia a respiração ofegante do outro lado da linha. Estava sentada na cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos, e mal podia controlar a explosão de lágrimas, agora que começara. O que diabos ela fizera? Como tivera coragem de magoar Jane daquela forma tão cruel e viver com isso? Estava com o corpo todo dolorido e roxo por causa de uma briga que ela mesma iniciara, apenas para se esquecer por alguns instantes daqueles cachos negros como a noite e daquelas covinhas que a faziam sorrir todas as vezes que as viam aparecer no rosto da outra.

Era tudo culpa dela. Tudo culpa dela. Eve desligou o telefone, não suportando o silêncio do outro lado da linha e jogando-o do outro lado do quarto. Pegou o copo de uísque na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, encheu o copo até quase transbordar e bebeu. E bebeu. Ainda frustrada, jogou a taça de encontro à parede e viu cacos de vidro voando para todos os lados enquanto um restício de bebida escorria pela parede e a fazia lembrar mais uma vez de Jane. Uísque, lembrando-a de como Jane gostava de brincar com ela, falando dos seus olhos cor de uísque, cor do malte mais puro, beirando ao dourado. Ela se lembrava de todas as piadinhas internas sobre uísque quando estavam em serviço e isso a fez chorar ainda mais.

Eve se enroscou como uma bola na cama e ficou olhando a chuva pesada e o tempo acinzentado do lado de fora da janela. Ouviu os trovões e viu a luz dos vários relâmpagos clarearem o seu quarto, mas mesmo assim não se importou. Toda aquela chuva e aqueles raios e trovões representavam exatamente como ela se sentia no momento. Ela ouvia os passos de Jay pela casa, sua risada e via seu rosto como se ela estivesse ali na frente dela.

_I'm acting like a child and it's pulling me down_

Pegou o travesseiro logo atrás dela e apoiou a cabeça em uma ponta, abraçando a outra. Mas isso fazia com que se lembrasse das curvas do corpo de Jane, da pele sedosa e macia como a mais fina das sedas, dos seus gritos quando chegava ao orgasmo junto com ela, da expressão de puro amor quando as duas estavam juntas e de como ela sentia falta de tudo isso. Mas, mais do que tudo, ela sentia falta de olhar para aqueles olhos profundamente negros e saber o que a mulher por trás deles estava pensando, saber que tudo o que eles diziam era que estavam pensando nela a cada instante, a cada segundo, a cada respiração. E, acima de tudo, no quanto ela a amava.

Eve se lembrava da fragilidade pouco aparente de Jane, das noites mal dormidas consolando-a e abraçando-a o mais forte que podia até fazê-la esquecer do que quer que fosse sobre aquele dia horrível e sobre Warren Hoyt. Ela a abraçava sabendo que Jane faria a mesma coisa por ela quando acordava aos gritos no meio da noite, ainda presa na pele da criança aterrorizada e machucada.

E sentiu ainda mais falta de tudo isso. Lembrou-se do pesadelo da noite anterior, com o fedor da fumaça ainda preso em suas narinas, e seu estômago se revirou mais uma vez. Mas sabia que não tinha mais nada a vomitar, não quando não conseguia comer nada. Comia apenas quando estava a ponto de desmaiar e não podia cumprir mais as suas funções, e não era mais do que uma barra de chocolate ou um cheeseburger. Não havia mais prazer em comer nada, mesmo o chocolate que ela tanto adorava, acompanhado pela Pepsi. Estava ainda mais magra do que de costume, com olheiras fundas embalando o seu rosto, o que fazia com que Feeney se preocupasse cada vez mais. Ela sabia disso, podia ver isso, todas as manhãs quando eles se encontravam.

Mira estava preocupada com ela também, assim como Nadine e Mavis. Elas haviam acampado na sua casa por alguns dias, mas tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era se esforçar para não explodir na frente de nenhuma delas. Porém, chorava todas as noites até pegar num sono agitado e que não a deixava descansar nem por um segundo. Era a sua canção de ninar. Ela se esforçava durante todo o dia para não chorar e se deixava esvaziar até a próxima noite e até a noite seguinte. E o ciclo se repetia até não conseguisse mais.

Eve, por puro instinto, correu para o banheiro com mais uma onda de vômito atingindo a sua garganta, mas acabou tropeçando na bagunça que fizera durante a madrugada, e batendo a cabeça em um objeto sólido, que a fiz desmaiar.

'_Cause every time I lose you my body kneels_

O coração de Jane se apertava cada vez mais enquanto ouvia a voz de Eve do outro lado da linha. Ela queria responder, mas sua voz não saía em meio ao choro que prendia a sua garganta. Eve a traíra da forma mais vil possível, dormindo com Roarke. Mas mesmo depois de toda a discussão, depois de toda a raiva, ela ainda a amava. Ainda a amava e sabia que acabaria por perdoar todo e qualquer erro dela, mesmo que doesse mais do que ser queimado com ferro em brasa. Ela não sabia se podia chorar mais do que aquilo, e chegou à conclusão que podia quando sentiu mais lágrimas quentes descerem pelo seu rosto. Encarou seu rosto infeliz no espelho e decidiu que não podia ficar mais longe dela.

Eve tinha ligado todos os dias, durante dois meses inteiros, e todas as vezes eram a mesma coisa. Ela dizia o nome dela e dizia novamente até desistir e ver que ela não responderia. Gravara a voz dela, ouvindo-a antes de dormir e a cada instante que não estava mergulhada em trabalho. Suas mãos doíam mais do que de costume e seus pesadelos com Hoyt eram constantes. Seu coração se retorcia no peito e gritava o nome dela todos os dias e todas as noites. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nela nem por um instante. Tudo a lembrava de Eve.

Olhou para a chuva do outro lado da janela e se lembrou de como Eve esquentava as mãos dela nos dias frios e tentava fazê-la esquecer de toda a dor e de todo o pesadelo que ela vivera. Lembrava-se de como as duas gostavam de dormir abraçadas, uma confortando a outra, e abraçou o próprio corpo. Ela sentia mais falta do calor que emanava da mulher dos olhos cor de uísque do que podia admitir. Todos os seus dias eram frios, assim como todos os banhos. Recusava-se a entrar debaixo da água quente que a fazia se lembrar da boca carnuda e dos olhos cor de uísque, e se torturava com banhos gelados, independente da hora do dia.

Recordava-se também de Nadine Furst vindo até a casa dela em uma noite e implorando-lhe que desse mais uma chance à Eve. Ela a torturara contando cada ínfimo detalhe de como Eve se recusava a comer e chorava até dormir. Contara como ela não se sentia mais motivação em trabalhar e apenas o fazia porque não podia abandonar tantas vítimas sem que houvesse justiça para elas também. Relatara-lhe a magreza, a infelicidade e o excesso de olheiras que lhe enfeitavam o rosto. E as noites embaladas em uísque e gritando o nome dela. Gritando o nome dela e dizendo que a amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no universo. Mais do que qualquer coisa inventada. Dissera-lhe como ela, Mavis e Mira tentavam falar com Eve, mas ela mudava de assunto com os olhos cheios d'água, tentando permanecer forte em frente a elas todos os dias, porém, falhando todas as noites, quando isso a embalava para dormir. E isso a machucara. E machucara mais ainda por saber que era verdade, que Nadine não estava inventando isso somente porque Eve pedira. Eve nem devia saber da pequena intervenção dela e, se soubesse... Ela nem sabia o que a outra faria se soubesse.

Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos quando entrou para mais um banho gelado, tentando clarear as ideias. Lembrava-se do fuzuê dos tabloides perguntando se Roarke e a tira voltariam a ficar juntos, quando ela aceitou ir a um evento com ele, mas também se recordava do quão decepcionada Eve ficara ao vê-la conversando com Gabriel Dean. E o quão machucada ela ficara quando vira Dean a tocar de forma quase íntima. Mas não vira o quão furiosa Jane ficara quando ele fizera aquilo, indo embora antes de ver mais alguma coisa. Então a sua mulher fora se consolar em meio a Roarke e a um litro de uísque; e revidara de forma mais cruel ainda, ligando para ela para que ela visse com os próprios olhos o que podia fazer. Jane a vira enroscada nos lençóis com o ricaço irlandês e o sorriso cruel no rosto dela ao vê-la ali, observando tudo. Sabia que, no fundo, a culpa de tudo aquilo era dela. Mas não a machucava menos a cena de Eve e Roarke, o casal exótico, deitados na mesma cama. Na mesma cama que elas tinham se deitado na noite anterior. Nos mesmos lençóis que elas haviam se deitado na noite anterior e feito amor.

Desligou o chuveiro, enrolando-se na toalha e se recusando a lembrar do dia que Eve chegara na casa dela arrebentando tudo, e fazendo-a se despedaçar em ondas de orgasmo delirantes. Ignorou o telefone tocando, sabendo que era apenas Maura, mais uma vez, querendo saber como ela estava. Ela estava péssima e não sabia se podia conseguir ficar outro segundo longe da mulher dos olhos cor de uísque. Eles inundavam seus sonhos e ela quase se esquecia dos traços que os acompanhavam. Entretanto, a foto delas que ficava ao lado da cama, a lembrava todas as noites dos cabelos repicados e do queixo furado. E de como Eve podia ser encantadora, mesmo que não quisesse ser.

Vestiu-se e pegou as chaves do carro, tentando decidir o que fazer. O som do metal retilintou em sua mente e ela podia se ver dirigindo loucamente até as ruas de Nova Iorque, mesmo em meio a toda aquela chuva. Iria até a casa dela, e se não a achasse, a procuraria onde quer que fosse até encontrá-la e trazê-la para si novamente. E assim o fez. Deixou uma breve mensagem na secretária eletrônica, para a mãe, dizendo apenas aonde ia e sabendo que ela iria concluir o que exatamente ela fora fazer lá.

_You need me and I need you, yes, I feel it, you feel it too_

Ela estava imersa em uma atmosfera dourada, etérea, ouvindo o riso de Jane e vendo seu rosto alegre no meio do parque. Elas estavam fazendo um piquenique em pleno Central Park e havia uma bagunça inerente ao redor delas. Mira e sua família estavam lá junto com Feeney, Mavis, Leonardo, Nadine, Peabody e McNab. Todos eles misturados com a família de Jane e as pequeninas Olga e Olivia. Mas Eve só conseguia se concentrar na sua esposa e nas suas pequeninas em meio às brincadeiras e risadas que enchiam o ambiente.

Olhou para Olga, com os olhos negros e os cabelos cacheados como os de Jane, sentada no meio das pernas da esposa... Esposa. Ela não aceitara o termo quando se casara com Roarke, mas com Jane ela não se importava absolutamente. Viu o reflexo dourado do sol refletido na aliança quando Jay passara as mãos no cabelo e sorriu. E sorriu mais ainda quando Olga olhou para ela com olhos questionadores e mais desafiadores do que deviam para uma garotinha de seis anos. Então viu Olivia correndo na direção dela, para que ela a pegasse nos braços e a rodasse, e seus olhos se inundaram em lágrimas de felicidade. Sua outra garotinha. Mas de cabelos louros e olhos cor de uísque como os dela. Linda como um anjo com a mesma covinha no queixo, mas com uma doçura que ela mesma não possuía.

Eve abriu os braços, pegando a menininha de quatro anos, e rodou com ela por um instante, até ouvi-la pedir para parar em meio a risos de felicidade. Ela a abraçara e beijara suas bochechinhas rosadas antes de voltar a se sentar em frente à Jane e chamar Olga para fazer o mesmo. Jay a olhava com amor enquanto Olivia reclamava a atenção dela, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela profundidade negra.

Ouviu o clique de uma máquina fotográfica e as duas se viraram, procurando a origem daquele som. Peabody ria de se acabar enquanto mostrava a foto para todo mundo. Eve mordeu o próprio lábio para não rir, mas falhara e explodira em gargalhadas. Entrelaçou sua mão à de Jane enquanto viam suas garotinhas correndo para ver a fotografia e Peabody fazer quase uma sessão de fotos com elas em meio ao parque.

Voltou a olhar para os olhos cor de carvão; e acordou embalada por eles.

_The purity of tears, the plans we never made, I wanna make them real, but it's pulling me high_

Eve abriu os olhos para se ver deitada em um quarto de hospital. Sua mão estava sendo segurada por alguém que chorava baixinho e dizia palavras que não faziam sentido nenhum para ela. Ela viu cachos negros caindo perto de seu braço, pela proximidade do rosto com a mão quente que segurava a sua. Ficou calada por um instante, apenas vendo aquela cena e tentando deduzir em sua mente embaralhada o que era aquilo. Percebeu então que Jane estava rezando. Sabia da formação católica dela, mas nunca a vira fazer isso na frente dela. Não sabia o que pensar e nem tentou, apenas deixando escapar a palavra que lhe inundava os lábios.

- Jane.

_I'm sick of all the mess in your mind_

Ela sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e parou de balbuciar por um instante. Devia estar sonhando. Sabia que estava sonhando. Mas jurava ter ouvido a voz de Eve chamando seu nome. Então ouviu mais uma vez.

Olhou para cima e viu olhos cor de uísque abertos e a encarando com um fraco sorriso. Alívio percorreu o seu corpo, um sorriso brotava em seu rosto e lágrimas encheram os seus olhos. Eve estava bem. Eve ficaria bem. Levantou-se de ímpeto e pegou o rosto de sua mulher entre as mãos, beijando-lhe os lábios ressecados.

- Você acordou. Você acordou. – Ela repetia, beijando desesperadamente do rosto da mulher deitada. Ouviu o riso dela e tudo pareceu certo novamente. Seu mundo parecia que voltava a entrar nos eixos.

- Jay, está me machucando. – Eve disse docemente, sem parecer se importar. Mas Jane recuou imediatamente.

- Desculpe, meu amor. Eu não queria...

Eve riu e Jane sentiu seu estômago revirar com as malditas borboletas que brincavam ali todas as vezes que olhava para Eve ou ouvia a voz dela. Elas se esqueceram de tudo por um instante e ficaram olhando para a outra. Ela viu o corte profundo e fechado com suturas na testa de Eve e se arrependeu de cada instante que passou longe dela. O peso em seu coração parecia desaparecer ao ouvi-la rindo, mas sabia que tinham que acertar toda aquela bagunça que as duas fizeram antes. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Eve cortou seus pensamentos perguntando há quanto tempo ela estava ali.

- Dois dias.

Dois dias infernais que ela revivera inúmeras vezes a viagem súbita e demorada até Nova Iorque, o bater na porta da casa de Eve e não encontrar nenhuma resposta. Mas sabia que Eve estava lá. Mavis ligara na noite anterior, dizendo que Dallas não saía de casa há uma semana e lhe implorando que fizesse alguma coisa. Então procurou pela chave que Eve havia lhe dado, dentro da bolsa, e entrara. Viu o apartamento todo revirado, com copos de uísque aqui e acolá, e montes de cacos de vidro num canto da sala. Começou a suar frio, sabendo que aquilo não era uma boa indicação, e quase correu no apartamento pequeno até o quarto. Encontrou Eve deitada no chão, com sangue coagulado saindo-lhe da cabeça e mais cacos de vidro em volta do seu corpo. Um grito sufocou sua garganta e foi até ela, virando-lhe o corpo e procurando desesperadamente por um resquício de vida que fosse. Ficou quase aliviada quando sentiu uma pulsação fraca sob seus dedos e, tremendo, ligou para a emergência no mesmo instante.

- Achei que nunca mais veria você.

_I'm tired of all your doubts on my words and I'm sick of all the mess in your eyes_

_I miss you, I miss you, it's the only thing I have and share with you_

Jane sentia seu coração se rasgando em dois ao ouvir aquilo, sabendo a verdade por trás daquelas palavras e que a culpa era toda dela. Agora, mais do que nunca, sentia a necessidade de reparar toda aquela confusão. Ainda mais ao ouvir a voz suave de Eve perguntando por que ela estava quase soluçando de tanto chorar e a dor entranhada nos olhos cor de uísque ao vê-la fazendo isso. Ela se aproximou mais da cama, limpando as lágrimas, e beijou o rosto de Eve antes de começar a falar.

- Desculpe, Eve. – Ela sussurrou. – Desculpe por causar tudo isso. – Lembrou-se de relance dos hematomas que cobriam o corpo de Eve e quase gritou em agonia. Era tudo culpa dela. – Não queria que nada disso acontecesse, meu amor. Eu amo você. – E encarou os olhos que tanto amava de novo. – Eu amo você.

Fez-se um segundo de silêncio até que Eve respondesse. Jane estava quase se contorcendo em pânico, imaginando os vários cenários que poderiam decorrer dali em diante.

- Eu amo você, Jane. Sempre amei. – E sorriu. – Mesmo que não soubesse disso no início. Eu amo você. E deveríamos ter sentado para conversar desde o primeiro instante, mas fomos, como sempre, estouradas demais. – Ela riu. – E ouvir a sua voz agora, ver você aqui, é como se os dois últimos meses não tivessem acontecido. Oh, eu amo tanto você. – Ela tocou o rosto de Jane com delicadeza, fazendo com que se abaixasse e beijando-lhe levemente.

O coração de Eve martelava de encontro às costelas e o sangue corria mais rápido em seu corpo, fazendo-a suspirar de alívio ao sentir aquilo novamente. A sensação que a incomodava, às vezes, mas que agora a fazia se sentir feliz. Jane a fazia se sentir feliz e nada mais importava do que tê-la ali com ela.

- Ora, ora, mas então já se acertaram? – Elas ouviram uma voz feminina dizer e se afastaram, embaraçadas. Nadine não fez mais do que sorrir inocentemente para elas. – Já viu o jardim ao seu redor ou estava ocupada demais com pensamento maliciosos de quando despirá Rizzoli novamente?

Jane olhou para Eve e, pela primeira vez, a viu corar enquanto olhava para os variados vasos de flores espalhados pelo quarto. Céus, ela mesma podia se sentir corando, como se tivessem sido pegas fazendo algo de indecente. Então cometeram o erro de olhar uma para a outra. Eve faltava arrancar a bochecha, tentando não rir, mas naquele pequeno deslize, as duas explodiram em risos.

- Vá enxugar gelo, Nadine. – Eve balbuciou, quando conseguiu parar de rir por tempo o bastante.

- Essa é a minha garota.

Mas entraram em sua própria sintonia, em seu próprio universo novamente, e mal perceberam quando Nadine saíra do quarto. Com as mãos entrelaçadas, elas se perderam em meio a um beijo que se tornava quase desesperado e que representava com clareza o quanto elas haviam sentido falta uma da outra.

- Eu amo você. – Eve sussurrou.

Jane sorriu, repetindo as mesmas palavras e soube que seu mundo estava definitivamente nos eixos novamente.


	4. Drowning In Those Eyes

**N/A: **Preciso dizer que a theme song é "Drowning In Those Eyes" da Ane Brun? x

**Drowning In Those Eyes**

Jane podia sentir a tensão palpável entre as duas desde que Eve chegara na delegacia naquela manhã, vestindo uma camisa branca, uma calça jeans que destacava cada curva e uma das botas surradas, cor de caramelo. Mas não fora isso que chamara a atenção de Jane, não. Nem o habitual cabelo desarrumado em um tom de castanho-aloirado que ela não se lembrava de ter visto em mais ninguém. Não, isso fazia parte do figurino diário de Eve. Jane não podia deixar de admirar as proezas que aquela calça colada fazia com os nervos dela, mas aquilo era apenas outro detalhe usual. Não, o que chamara atenção de Jane foram aqueles olhos cor de fogo, que pareciam aquecidos e divertidos, enquanto a encaravam do outro lado do conjunto de mesas que as duas dividiam. Ao menos por hora, já que nenhuma das duas tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo mais Eve se prolongaria ali em Boston.

Jane reparou no sorriso estampado nos lábios de Eve e sorriu de volta. Ela sabia que Eve só estava sorrindo porque não havia mais ninguém em volta. As duas tinham sido as primeiras a chegar na delegacia, como de hábito, e respeitavam o mesmo hábito ao flertar sempre que o momento deixava. Mas Eve parecia diferente naquela manhã. Jane não sabia o porquê, mas Eve definitivamente parecia bem mais calorosa e acolhedora com aquele sorriso e olhos brilhantes, ao invés da típica concentração no caso atual, a força que a movia. Mas mesmo prestando atenção a cada movimento, Jane quase não ouviu o murmúrio de Eve.

- O quê?

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Pare de olhar para mim por um segundo, Jay, e sempre escutará o que eu digo. – Ela sorriu e se sentou na beirada de sua própria mesa. – Eu disse que gostei do jantar de ontem. Não sabia que podia despertar os poderes culinários de Jane Rizzoli.

Jane suspirou.

- Não saia espalhando isso por aí, Dallas. Não estou a fim de cozinhar para um bando de marmanjos também.

Eve riu e encarou aqueles olhos negros com uma pontada de diversão.

- E o que eu ganho por não contar?

Jane deixou escapar uma risada e se recostou na cadeira.

- Você nunca deixa nada passar, não é mesmo?

Eve sorriu, balançando as pestanas em sinal de inocência, e Jane riu novamente. Era boa a sensação de quando elas podiam brincar uma com a outra e não pisavam em ovos, como acontecia muitas vezes.

- Pode me oferecer outro jantar. Acho que nunca comi um nhoque tão delicioso. De qualquer forma, meu estômago agradeceria muito. E a dona dele também.

Jane não sabia como poderia dizer não para aquele sorriso radiante. Eve Dallas mal sabia o que fazia com ela quando dizia alguma coisa do gênero. Ela parecia uma garota do colegial com o estômago se retorcendo em nós e o coração palpitando a cada vez que olhava para Eve Dallas e para aquele par de olhos cor de uísque. A mulher irradiava sexo por todos os poros e Jane tinha que respirar fundo e contar até dez para não perder o controle. Não era normal o que Eve fazia com ela.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar naquela manhã enquanto pressionava a massa macia do nhoque. Tivera que sair mais cedo do trabalho para conseguir preparar o jantar a tempo. Assim como fizera na noite anterior. Achava ter massa o suficiente de sobra, mas se lembrou do quanto Eve comera e se apressou em preparar mais enquanto a primeira massa cozinhava na panela. Assim que acabou os preparativos na cozinha, lavou as mãos e foi até a sala, vendo o que podia fazer por aquele apartamento caótico. Algumas velas meio derretidas ainda estavam ali, mas não pareciam ser o suficiente.

Rizzoli buscou mais algumas e distribuiu aleatoriamente pela sala, tentando imaginar como ficariam quando acesas. Dando-se por satisfeita, passou para o quarto, escolhendo um vestido preto simples no guarda-roupa antes de passar para seu tão esperado banho de água quente.

Ela suspirou ao sentir a água morna lhe envolvendo o corpo e o aroma da vela de sândalo que ela acendera ali, entrincheirando-se em meio ao aroma que vinha da cozinha.

Jane não conseguia parar de olhar para o relógio enquanto acendia as velas na sala. Já estava vestida e o cabelo cacheado se encontrava revolto como de costume. Os pés descalços dançavam no carpete enquanto ela tentava acender tudo ao mesmo tempo. Jane não sabia por que estava tão nervosa. Elas haviam jantado bem ali na noite anterior e nada demais acontecera. Conversaram sobre coisas banais, algo que Jane nunca imaginara que pudesse fazer com Eve Dallas, comeram e beberam vinho. Uma noite normal entre duas colegas de serviço.

Duas colegas de serviço que estavam flertando e desorientando a clara linha que as separavam entre trabalho e prazer. Jane suspirou. Ela não estava com medo do que sabia que aconteceria. Tinha medo é do que poderia acontecer naquela noite. Claro, estavam trabalhando juntas há dois meses, terminando de juntar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça, e sabia que mais cedo do que tarde, aquela parceria acabaria. Seu estômago se retorcia em náusea com a ideia de Eve ir embora. Voltar para Nova Iorque, onde ela pertencia. Onde estavam amigos dela. E onde o ex-marido dela também estava.

Jane tentou não se lembrar de Roarke e das flores que ela vira na mesa de Eve na semana anterior, mas passar o tempo olhando para o relógio não a faria esquecer. Eve fora casada com um multimilionário e ali estava ela, pensando ter alguma chance. Revirou os olhos em impaciência e tentou se ater à lógica.

Eve não estaria flertando com ela se ainda tivesse alguma coisa com Roarke. Sabia que Eve não fazia o tipo que flertaria com alguém enquanto estivesse casada com aquele belíssimo marido dela. Mas também sabia que mesmo separados, os papéis do divórcio ainda não tinham sido assinados.

Lembrava-se de uma Eve irritada e impaciente no dia em que Roarke dissera que não assinaria. Eve disse que não voltaria para Nova Iorque para resolver algo que ela já se decidira. Mas mesmo assim, Jane se lembrava de não ver Eve na delegacia por pelo menos dois dias. Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo de tamanha tranquilidade hoje ou talvez porque eles tinham voltado. Jane se repreendeu por ao menos pensar no assunto e olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Eve estava atrasada.

Eve quase gritou em frustração enquanto jogava o celular na cama e procurava algo para vestir. Ela não sabia o que era mais frustrante: Roarke ou ter que procurar uma roupa decente no guarda-roupa pequeno e limitado dela. Ela trouxera alguns poucos vestidos da casa de Roarke, mas não esperava usá-los. Trouxera apenas para ter um pouco mais de opção do que as milhares de calças jeans empilhadas em um canto. Não que ela tivesse a oportunidade de se vestir daquele jeito todos os dias. E nem sabia onde usaria uma daquelas peças ali em Boston. Não sem Roarke.

Revirou o guarda-roupa uma última vez, esperando encontrar alguma peça que tivesse passado despercebida na primeira tentativa, e notou uma caixa dourada escondida em meio os vestidos. Ela olhou intrigada para aquilo, tentando se lembrar de onde vinha e por que trouxera aquilo, mas era a mesma coisa que nada.

Deixou a caixa em cima da cama e retirou a tampa, tentando se lembrar a cada segundo do que colocara ali dentro. O presente de Mavis. Mais um vestido que Leonardo fizera só para ela. O vermelho exuberante do vestido a fez sorrir enquanto se encarava no espelho. Não era o ideal, mas ela não tinha mais muito tempo de escolha. Terminou de se vestir, pegando apenas o celular, o distintivo e a arma, jogando tudo na bolsa antes de sair. Dirigiu em disparada ao ver que estava atrasada, tentando ligar para Jane enquanto pensava em um meio mais rápido de chegar ao bairro dela.

Desceu do carro em disparada e não parou até estar de frente ao apartamento de Jane, batendo na porta suavemente e esperando que ela atendesse. Recriminou-se pelo banho demorado que a fizera se atrasar e bateu na porta mais uma vez. Estava quase ligando para Jane quando viu a porta abrir à sua frente.

Jane, que estava xingando Eve até o segundo anterior, ficou sem palavras ao vê-la ali na porta dela. Não, aquilo era esperado. O inesperado era o quão belamente vestida ela estava, em um vestido vermelho-sangue e saltos da mesma cor. Jane repreendeu-se então por estar descalçada e deixou que Eve entrasse. Observou silenciosamente enquanto Eve olhava a sala repleta de velas, o cheiro de sândalo misturado ao da comida, e viu seu sorriso divertido mais uma vez.

Eve se virou para ela e, dando-se conta que estava bem mais alta do que Jane e era a única calçada, retirou os sapatos vermelho-sangue e deixou-os ao lado da porta, para não se esquecer deles quando saísse.

Mas o cenário era quase o mesmo da noite anterior. O cheiro de vela, comida e vinho. Eve notou algumas velas a mais em alguns pontos novos e deixou de questionar a decisão de Jane quando uma taça de vinho lhe foi entregue.

Com a bolsa já esquecida sobre o sofá, Eve tentou se acostumar com a sensação do carpete sob seus pés enquanto seguia Jane até a cozinha.

- Desculpe começar sem você. – Jane indicou a taça pela metade e desligou o fogo brando que aquecia as últimas bolinhas de nhoque.

Eve deu de ombros, inalando aquele aroma delicioso de comida e seu estômago se agitou, esperando para saborear os dotes culinários de Jane Rizzoli mais uma vez.

**-** Desculpe pelo atraso. Acabei tomando um banho demorado demais.

Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando nas implicações daquela frase, enquanto Eve bebia um pouco do vinho. Tentou não pensar nos motivos que fariam Eve se atrasar por causa de um mero banho e acabou se queimando ao encostar na panela quente. Ela gritou pelo susto, e viu Eve ao seu lado em um instante, a taça de vinho largada no balcão.

- Está tudo bem, Eve. – Jane assegurou, enfiando a mão debaixo da água fria da torneira e acenando para que Eve lhe passasse um pano de prato. Ainda ouviu Eve perguntar mais uma vez, mas aquela proximidade estava fazendo com que ela não estivesse mais tão certa da resposta. – Está tudo bem. – Repetiu mais uma vez, para assegurar a si mesma e a Eve.

Olhou para os dedos apenas levemente avermelhados pelo contato com a superfície quente e deu de ombros. Ela vivia se queimando. Eve é que não parecia tão certa disso. Jane revirou os olhos e pegou a travessa de comida, levando-a para a sala. Eve a seguiu e, como simples forma de acabar com a tensão, elas começaram a falar sobre o caso que estavam trabalhando.

Estavam ligeiramente bêbadas e definitivamente saciadas, ainda mais quando Jane viu Eve sugando o molho dos dedos, ao invés de limpá-los no guardanapo. Ela sorriu e se lembrou do que ela dissera antes, quando chegara.

- Então, conte-me as razões do seu atraso.

Eve engasgou em meio ao último nhoque e Jane esperou pacientemente enquanto ela bebericava o vinho e tentava se acalmar. Eve sempre conseguia se engasgar quando ela fazia uma pergunta que a outra não queria responder.

- Eu já disse, Jay.

Jane abriu uma segunda garrafa de vinho e serviu as duas, sorrindo e esperando por uma resposta completa. Vendo que Eve não cederia tão facilmente, ela tentou novamente.

- Um banho demorado.

- Isso.

- Por quê?

Eve revirou os olhos e estava prestes a responder quando a pergunta foi subitamente esquecida. Suas pernas roçaram nas de Jane por baixo da mesa em um momento de pura distração. Ouviu Jane arfar e se deteve a beber mais vinho, tentando impedir a si mesma de fazer alguma coisa que se arrependeria depois. Ou que elas fizessem algo e Jane se arrependesse depois. Eve não sabia se conseguiria se arrepender de algo que vinha desejando desde o momento que a vira pela primeira vez.

Os olhos cor de fogo encontraram os olhos cor de carvão por um longo tempo, ambos em um silêncio descomunal e cintilando fagulhas de desejo. Eve viu nervosismo nos olhos de Jane, mas também viu desejo e alguma outra coisa que ela não conseguia dizer o que era, sobrepondo-se. Tentou dizer a si mesma para ir embora, para se afastar, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como seria a sensação de ter Jane em seus braços. Eve arfou com o mero pensamento de ter Jane e, num instante, sentiu lábios colados aos seus.

Ela não sabia se havia se inclinado até Jane, se Jane tinha vindo até ela ou se elas já estavam tão próximas que era apenas uma questão de tempo até aquilo acontecer. Não importava, de qualquer forma. Não quando seu sangue corria em disparada por seu sistema e cada toque de Jane parecia marcá-la como fogo. Não, não importava.

Eve descobriu Jane a cada toque, cada beijo, cada mordiscada. Cada sensação parecia diferente, mais intensa, nova. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era culpa de Jane. Jane e aqueles olhos cor de carvão. E foi neles que ela se perdeu quando Jane deslizou o zíper do vestido dela. Eve se levantou e o vestido deslizou até o chão, deixando à mostra a lingerie igualmente vermelha que ela vestia por baixo.

As mãos de Jane estavam de volta no corpo dela em uma questão de poucos segundos, o vestido preto dela junto ao seu no chão.

Elas estavam contra uma parede, quando Eve ouviu Jane chamar seu nome. Então ouviu o tom de advertência nele e olhou para ela.

- Qual é o problema, Jay? – Eve perguntou, acariciando levemente as maçãs do rosto de Jane.

- Roarke?

Eve suspirou.

- Ele assinou os papéis, Jay. Esqueça-se dele.

Jane ficou mais surpresa do que deveria enquanto Eve voltava a assaltar o corpo dela com o mesmo fervor de antes. Mas assim que sua boca estava colada a de Eve novamente, Jane já não se lembrava mais de quem diabos era Roarke. Ela só conseguia se concentrar na sensação das mãos de Eve percorrendo o seu corpo e nas suas próprias mãos descobrindo o corpo da mulher dos olhos de uísque.

Eve não sabia como tinham chegado na cama de Jane, mas não era como se houvesse espaço para pensar em alguma coisa com aquele ataque de sensações que mexiam com seu sistema nervoso. Um ataque contínuo que a levou a um abismo deveras prazeroso; àquela sensação de formigamento que começava em seu centro e percorria o corpo todo antes de voltar ao ponto de origem, fazendo sua mente rodopiar. Em um último golpe de misericórdia, elas desabaram na cama, as duas ofegantes.

Jane se virou para ela, ainda tentando sugar um pouco de ar para os pulmões.

- Se eu soubesse que terminaria assim, teria te chamado para jantar antes.

Eve riu e olhou para Jane.

- Continue me chamando para jantar e veremos o que posso fazer por você.

Jane se arrepiou e sorriu para Eve. Bastava uma sugestão e o corpo dela já estava pronto para outra rodada daquele mar de sensações.

- Que tal ver o que pode fazer por mim agora?

Eve ainda estava se recuperando da queda total no abismo do orgasmo, mas o desejo voltou pulsante para suas veias ao ouvir aquela simples frase de Jane. Jane ainda seria a morte de Eve, disso ela tinha certeza. Mesmo assim, suas mãos voltaram para aquele corpo quente e seus lábios para aquela pele macia. E, em questão de pouco tempo, as duas estavam de volta no abismo.


	5. Before you go on home

**N/A: **_Mr. Writer_ do Stereophonics marcando presença agora.

"**Before you go on home"**

_You hang names on your wall, then you shoot them all_

Eve bateu a porta, frustrada. Tentar conversar com Jane era a mesma coisa de tentar conversar com uma parede; ela não ouvia uma palavra, só discutia. E Eve estava cansada disso. Estava cansada de tentar racionalizar com Jane e as duas baterem de frente por causa de seus gênios tempestuosos. Jane era muito inteligente, boa detetive e sabia ser sociável quando queria, mas quando colocava na cabeça que Eve queria tirar o caso dela, acontecia o que tinha acontecido hoje. Mais uma vez. A terceira na semana e ainda era quinta-feira. Estava vendo a hora que Cavanaugh entraria no meio. Já podia até prever as palavras que ele diria, mas se ocupou em não pensar nelas enquanto pegava sua bolsa e saía da delegacia.

Abriu o Lexus preto, que Roarke praticamente a obrigara a trazer, e entrou, jogando a bolsa no banco do carona. Inspirou o cheiro de novo do carro fechado e suspirou, encostando a testa do volante e fechando os olhos. Roarke. Outra coisa que ela não queria lembrar.

Roarke. Seu marido. Com um início mais do que turbulento, já que eles se conheceram em um velório e era suspeito de um caso que ela investigava na época, Roarke era tudo o que ela jamais imaginara que teria um dia e que isso acabaria. Ela ainda estava casada com ele, claro, e iria para Nova York, no fim de semana, para vê-lo, mas já não era a mesma coisa. Não desde que ela conhecera Jane. Não desde que ela conhecera Jane e seu estômago se debatia com as malditas borboletas dentro dele. E a sensação ainda tinha se intensificado nos últimos dias com o enjoo contínuo que a atormentava, que ela esperava que não fosse nada além da dor de cabeça por causa do caso.

Vasculhou a bolsa em busca de uma barra de chocolates, sem sucesso. Tentou se lembrar de onde colocara uma extra, mas desistiu e ligou o carro. Era melhor que fosse para casa e continuasse a trabalhar de lá. Quase no mesmo instante, ouviu uma batida no vidro ao seu lado que a pegou de surpresa.

_You don't even know me, but you'd like to stone me_

Jane. Ninguém menos do que Jane. O que ela queria agora? Terminar de destruir os nervos dela? Ou argumentar que aquele caso não era só da jurisdição dela e blábláblá? Jane bateu mais uma vez, pedindo para que abaixasse o vidro e ela teve vontade de deixá-la plantada ali e seguir para casa sem trocar outra palavra, mas sabia que isso só pioraria as coisas no dia seguinte.

- O que você quer, Rizzoli? – Eve desligou o carro, contendo um suspiro. O universo parecia não estar gostando muito dela hoje.

- Você sabe que ainda não acabamos, não é? – Jane se inclinou na janela dela e o estômago dela fez outra volta completa.

- O quê? Você ainda quer discutir mais? – Eve ergueu as mãos, exasperada. – Pelo amor de Deus, Jane, espere até amanhã! Minha cota para hoje já acabou.

_Why don't you tell it like it really is, before you go on home_

Jane observou aqueles olhos sombrios, tristes e cansados e teve a súbita vontade de abraçar Eve. Ela viu o momento que Eve entrou no carro e ficou ali, parada, parecendo mais exausta do que deixara transparecer minutos antes. Jane estava indo embora também, pisando duro, mas seu rompante de raiva sumiu quando a vira naquele estado. Ela parecia tão frágil e tão não-Eve daquele jeito, de uma forma que ela nunca vira antes e nem imaginara ver.

Não aquela tenente durona e que vivia à base de café e chocolate, quase sempre deixando a delegacia depois dela e, muitas vezes, chegando antes. Logo aquela tenente que falava o que lhe vinha na cabeça, sem se importar muito com sua aparência ou com o que qualquer outra pessoa pensaria dela. Não, ela não ligava para essas coisas. E tinha percebido isso desde a primeira vez que a vira, com seu corte e cabelos desgrenhados, o andar decidido e a determinação impregnada naqueles olhos cor de uísque, que a fazia seguir em frente. E notou quão atormentada ela ficara e como seus olhos se encheram de dor quando uma criança fora envolvida no caso. Mal podia imaginar os demônios que Eve guardava a sete chaves por trás daquele jeito forte dela.

Jane nem mesmo se viu andando até o carro de Eve, apenas notou seu rosto torturado assumindo uma careta de irritação quando ela batera com os nós dos dedos no vidro. Ela não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas parecia uma boa hora como qualquer outra para resolver aquela situação. Ainda mais depois que Cavanaugh a advertira a pegar mais leve com Eve ou ele passaria o caso para qualquer outro detetive que soubesse agir profissionalmente com ela. Mas aqueles olhos cor de uísque a atormentavam demais para que ela conseguisse agir normalmente ao redor de Eve.

- E então, Jane, o que você quer?

Jane reprimiu o comentário sarcástico que estava na ponta da sua língua e desviou o olhar dela.

- Precisamos conversar.

Eve suspirou, derrotada, dizendo a Jane para entrar no carro. Jane ficou parada por um instante, olhando intrigada para ela.

- Se nós temos que fazer isso, será em meu próprio território. Vamos.

_I used to treat you right, give you my time_

_But when I turn my back on you, then you do what you do_

Depois de outra discussão breve e de Eve lhe passar o endereço do flat em que ela estava morando, cada uma seguiu no seu carro até a casa da nova-iorquina, e subiram em silêncio até o apartamento de Eve.

Jane ficou de boca aberta com o nível de sofisticação do lugar. Parecia a casa de Maura, mas ainda mais rica em detalhes e com alguns quadros que ela tinha certeza de ter visto em livros de História. Os aparelhos todos pareciam ser de última geração e se não fosse pelo quadro com fotos do caso no meio da sala, Jane jamais acreditaria estar entrando em um lugar que Eve estivesse morando, mesmo que temporariamente.

- Feche a boca, Rizzoli.

Jane olhou para ela, incrédula. Era difícil acreditar que Roarke, o multimilionário, fora fisgado por uma tira. Ainda mais com os rumores que ela ouvira a respeito dele, sendo, inclusive, suspeito em dois casos de Eve. E ela ainda vivia naquele luxo todo. Nem queria imaginar como seria a casa dela em Nova York.

Percebeu que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, observando os detalhes, quando Eve voltou com uma cerveja na mão e passou-lhe outra.

- Casa interessante a sua. – Jane comentou, bebendo um pouco da cerveja gelada.

- É de Roarke, não minha.

_And then you go home, with you on your own, what do you really know?_

Jane olhou para a aliança dourada na mão de Eve, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eve viu o que Jane estava observando e revirou os olhos.

- Continua sendo dele, não minha.

Jane deu de ombros e se sentou no sofá, de frente para Eve, que já estava descalça e com os pés em cima na poltrona, fazendo quase a mesma pergunta de antes:

- Sobre o que você quer conversar, Rizzoli?

Jane se mexeu, desconfortável, e encarou a mulher à sua frente.

- Você sabe que temos que resolver isso.

- Resolver o quê, Jane?

Jane sentiu um arrepio lhe passar pelo corpo ao ouvir seu nome ser dito por aquela voz ligeiramente rouca e um pouco menos cansada do que antes, mas ainda carregada de irritação.

- As brigas.

Eve riu, irônica, e olhou diretamente para Jane.

- Não sou eu quem começo.

- Você também não ajuda, Dallas.

- Jesus, Rizzoli! Eu não estou aqui para roubar o seu caso. Meu comandante e o seu fizeram um acordo de cooperação e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, a não ser trabalhar com você, por mais que não goste da minha presença.

Jane olhou mais uma vez para aqueles olhos exaustos e se recostou no sofá, sem saber exatamente como continuar.

- Dallas, eu... Me desculpe.

Viu enquanto Eve olhava descrente para ela e deu de ombros, bebendo mais um pouco. Ela jamais se imaginara fazendo isso, mas também estava cansada do clima de guerra constante entre as duas. Não que ela fosse admitir isso para Eve, já que a situação toda era desconfortável o bastante.

- Cavanaugh mandou você fazer isso, não é?

Jane deu um sorriso amarelo e desviou os olhos de Eve. Aquela suposição era mais do que óbvia, mas Jane não esperava ser descoberta assim, logo de cara.

- Então você propõe uma trégua?

Jane assentiu, esperando impaciente pela resposta de Eve, que a olhava de cima a baixo, sem expressão.

- Trégua aceita.

Eve se levantou, então, olhando de relance para o quadro de fotos, e seguiu para a cozinha.

- Já que podemos trabalhar em paz agora, o que você quer pedir para jantar?

Eve trouxe de volta uma vasilha cheia de panfletos de comida a pronta-entrega, e Jane ficou boquiaberta. A mulher não parava de surpreendê-la.


End file.
